Heart Full of Alphabet Soup
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: G: A random outburst from Molly ends up as something Gill tries to give her for her birthday. ABCDEFG DONE!
1. Another

**A/N: This is my shot at ****Adaelie's Alphabet Challenge. I hope you enjoy! **

A is for Another

"_Am I just another friend, another girl to you?"_

She had told him she loved him. He would just nod his head like it was some random compliment and give her a small smile. Each time she told him she loved him, he would always respond the same way but he would never say those words, those three special words. She longed to hear them from his mouth but she knew it wasn't possible.

"Vaughn, do you…?" she would try asking, trailing off.

"What do you what, Chelsea?" he would respond.

She wanted him to tell her that he loved her, that she was special to him and that they belonged together. No matter how much she wanted to hear it from him, she would never tell him to say that phrase because it wouldn't be true; it'd all be a lie. A bunch of painful lies that would bring her happiness for a few moments afterwards but in the long run, it definitely wouldn't be worth the pain.

When she was with Vaughn, she felt happy, that she would be able to tell him everything and she did. He knew all of her secrets, of the guys she liked, the foods that make her lick her lips, the people she hates and even of her past in the city.

He seemed grateful to have her with him, to have someone to care about him, one that trusted him enough to tell him all their secrets. He never expected to fall in love with her but how could that of happen? She was his best friend, the closest person to family besides Mirabelle and Julia that he ever had. He didn't want his feelings to mess up his friendship, so he kept his mouth shut.

Every time she said _"I love you" _his heart melted and his face turned red. He'd always cover his face with his hat and nod. He knew she wanted to hear him say those three words back but he just couldn't.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. Why couldn't he love her? Why couldn't he say _"I love you"_? Couldn't he just humour her?

"Vaughn, I have to talk to you" she said, looking straight at him with a serious look on her face.

"What is it Chelsea?" he replied. He knew what was coming and yet he didn't want to believe it.

"Do you love me?" she asked, pushing out each word, her voice strained.

"Why do you keep expecting me to say something to that?"

"Just answer me, Vaughn! I can't keep staying awake at night wondering. It's killing me not knowing if you feel the same about me" Chelsea shouted at him, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face.

He turned away from her, he couldn't bear to see her so upset, so sad, so… heartbroken and it was his entire fault. "No Chelsea, I don't love you" he lied biting his lip.

"I-if you don't love me then why have you been treating me like this the entire time? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I just another girl that you're toying with? I have feelings too you know! I know you're not the kind of person that treats people like this but I can't help think that you're messing with me." She looked at him, her eyes full of pain, her lip quivered and chest heaved as if it pained her to breathe.

"Chelsea, you know me better than that. I don't treat people like this" Vaughn replied, hoping that she would stop crying.

"I'm just another friend, another girl that has fallen for you aren't I?"

"No Chelsea, you're not. You're different from them, you're special to me" he admitted.

"Then why can't you love me?" she cried.

"I don't love you that way, you're my best friend" he lied once more.

"Good- bye, Vaughn" she whispered.

"W-what?" he replied, surprised.

"I can't go on like this. Everyone has been worried," she said taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she continued. "From now on, we'll just be friends or even better acquaintances."

He stared at her, his face filled with horror. "B-but Chelsea, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you; you're the only person I can talk to."

"I'm sorry Vaughn, but it's for the best. I'm just another girl in your life that's soon to past. You'll find new friends, a new girl that you can love."

She blinked away tears and walked away, away from the soon to be past, away from Vaughn, heading towards her ranch, towards the future and towards people who loved her.

He stood there watching, staring at her as she walked away, as her figure got smaller and smaller into the distance.

"You're not just another girl, Chelsea. I do love you…"

**A/N: I hope you like it :D Please leave a review or a comment, everything will be appreciated. I'm also looking for betas so if anyone wants to volunteer their services, message me or leave a review. THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	2. Bother

**A/N: Yup, another Velsea oneshot. I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading! **

B is for Bother

"_Leave me alone." "If you don't need anything, don't bother me."_

She kept coming back to see him. Everyday that he was on the island she came to talk to him, most of the time she would hand him a gift, give him a smile and walk away, going to talk to Julia and Mirabelle.

When Chelsea first approached him, he glared at her and kept silent. When she started talking to him, he would ignore her and tell her to leave him alone. Nevertheless she kept coming back. Each Monday and Tuesday, Chelsea would arrive at Mirabelle's shop smiling and greeting him.

Every time it would always be the same.

"Hello Vaughn," Chelsea would say while carrying some milk or eggs. "Here, this is for you." She'd say giving him the items in her hands before walking away. He always looked shocked afterwards, how could she have known he liked animal products?

He would never respond to her, only talking to her when necessary. To him she was just another girl, someone bothering him as he worked.

Since glaring didn't keep her away, he would refuse to look at her while he talked. Obviously they weren't compliments. "If you don't have anything to say, leave me alone. Stop bothering me."

In the afternoons he would spend his time walking around Sprout Island or in the Café. Often he would spot Chelsea running around collecting things. He would ignore her but she would always make a point in talking to him or wave a hello.

Sometimes she would even walk up to him and start a conversation. He would look uninterested and not pay any attention. If she did notice, she didn't react as she would always keep talking. Whenever she finished, she would smile and look at him.

He would nod and repeat what he always said the prior week, almost like a mantra. "People need to stop bothering me and leave me to my work."

Chelsea would shrug off that comment and leave, always to talk to him again the next time she spotted him. No matter what Vaughn said to her, she would always show up smiling, carrying milk or eggs for him.

None of the villagers understood why she did that. They saw Vaughn as an anti-social, unemotional man but Chelsea claimed that he had a good heart underneath. She would tell them that he was a good person each time she heard them questioning about him. To her, he was her friend. No one understood how that became to be.

Once Vaughn overheard Chelsea trying to explain his personality to Lanna, he couldn't help but smile. He smiled at how excited she seemed to be talking about him, how her face lit up just speaking of his name, how they were not the best of friends and yet she understood him.

Her gifts of milk and eggs became porridge and slowly he started replying to her whenever she talked to him. Occasionally he would still say that she was bothering him and distracting him from his work but she took it whole heartedly and left him alone, always waving good-bye.

The villagers were amazed when they saw Vaughn laughing and talking. It seemed odd to them that this person seemed totally different from the one that had delivered animals with a blank look on their face.

xxx

"Chelsea, can you leave me alone? I can't concentrate with you always watching over me."

"Am I bothering you again?" Chelsea teased.

Vaughn couldn't help but smile. His mouth twitched and his eyes lit up. "Do we have to go back to that?"

"Of course, now it's my turn. So Vaughn, am I bothering you? Because if I am, I can leave…" Chelsea trailed off, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"You can leave if you want. That is, if you don't want your present" Vaughn replied, smirking.

"I want my present! I was just kidding, Vaughn!" Chelsea pouted.

Vaughn smiled and shook his head. "You'll get your present if you're patient."

Chelsea smiled and sat down, opposite Vaughn and watched him.

"So am I bothering you?"

"CHELSEA!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I admit the ending is kind of random but I kind of ran out of things to put in that would make sense. I hope you enjoy it. Review/comment please :D **


	3. Claustrophobic

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! **

C is for Claustrophobic

_He couldn't stand being in enclosed places for long, especially not after that time._

His father always knew he was the energetic type but never expected his son to be so excited about everything. When Luke was a merely a toddler that could walk, he would run around the house usually without clothes. When he grew into a young boy, he would always manage to escape Dale's watchful eyes and run out to play with the snake outside the Garmon Mines entrance. As a teenager, Luke often spent his time with Bo. With Bo being younger, he was supposed to watch over him but it always turned out to be the other way around.

When Luke was around 18 years old and Bo was 15, the two of them had decided to explore Upper Garmon Mine. Bo had objected, being the sensible one but Luke insisted so the two of them went.

Small torches lit up the hallway from the entrance to Upper Garmon Mine. Dust filled the air making it harder to see. Luke cheerfully headed toward the stretch of stairs heading up. Bo still didn't think it was a good idea and spoke out once more.

"Luke, this doesn't seem very safe. Are you sure it's okay to do this? We didn't even tell Dale about it" Bo reasoned.

Luke grinned and waved it off. "Don't be such a worrywart, Bo. Haven't you ever wondered what is in this mine? Pops never would let us explore anywhere. This is our chance. C'mon, we have to embrace this!" Luke replied energetically.

Bo sighed and walked towards Luke when suddenly a gust of wind from outside blew into the mine. All of the torches except for one went out. An unsettling feeling settled in Bo's stomach and he called out for Luke. "Luke, where are you? Answer me, this isn't funny, you know!"

No sound responded to Bo's call, the only thing he heard was the everlasting silence. He looked around and sighed. _"I have better tell Dale before Luke kills himself."_

xxx

"Hey Bo, don't you think this is just awesome that only the two of us men are exploring a mine without an adult?" Luke questioned enthusiastically.

The clopping of his shoes was the only answer as he walked toward the stairs. "Bo? C'mon man, hurry up!" Luke called; unaware that Bo was no where to be seen.

Luke was on the fifth floor before he realized that Bo wasn't anywhere near him. He even tried calling his name down the stairs but only silence answered him.

"B-Bo, this isn't funny. Come on out, you're driving me crazy here," Luke called, faking a nervous laughter.

He looked around his surroundings and checked behind every stone wall. There were no signs of Bo anywhere and Luke started to feel panicky.

"Bo!!!"

xxx

He stood outside the Carpentry and realized that today was the day that it was closed and Dale wouldn't be in. Looking around, he decided to head into town.

"_I just hope Luke didn't manage to hurt himself yet."_

Unbeknown to him, Luke was panicking pretty badly right about then.

xxx

"Okay Luke, calm down, okay? Just calm down and everything will be fine. Bo will be here any minute and say it was all a joke, okay?" Luke muttered to himself as he glanced around nervously. He bit his lip and started pacing back and fourth while talking to himself.

"This is all just a trick. Bo's just trying to scare me, I'm sure he'll just come out any moment and say boo," he reasoned.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and Luke was starting to feel scared. His pacing got faster and soon he was running around the fifth floor of the mine. Eventually, he ended up crashing into a wall, stumbling backwards and falling down a pitfall.

Struggling to get up, Luke saw that he was stuck in a corner and surrounded by three enormous stones. He stumbled a bit as he stood up and tried to push away one of the stones but the stone was too heavy for him.

Looking up he saw darkness and the hole in which he fell through. Luke opened his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, hoping someone would help him but no one came.

His arms and legs were bruised from the fall and his face had minor cuts. His elbows and knees had scrapes all over while his body ached like never before. All he wanted was to get out of there.

"Dad…" Luke whispered as he turned his head from side to side, glancing around the enclosed space.

Ten minutes had passed and Luke started feeling terror. Eventually he just shut down, his head cradled in his arms on top of his knees. All sounds were cut off; he didn't see or hear anything except his own breathing.

xxx

"Hello Bo," Dale greeted. He looked behind him and cocked his head sideways. "Where is Luke? Aren't the two of you usually together?"

"Well, we kind of have a problem," Bo responded.

"What is that?" Dale questioned.

"Luke wanted to go explore Upper Garmon Mine and we got separated. The next thing I knew, he was gone. I think he went farther into the mines."

Dale shook his head and sighed. "Thanks for telling me, Bo. Let's go find him. That son of mine can never be left by himself for long."

xxx

"What happened to the torches?" Dale questioned as the two of them headed towards the back of the Mine entrance.

"There was a heavy breeze this morning and they got blown out," Bo explained, making his way up the stairs towards the first floor.

"You should've told me earlier, Bo. I'll have them lighted up again later, after we find Luke," Dale replied as they ascended up the floors.

They arrived on the third floor and could faintly hear someone murmuring. "Luke!" Dale called out, followed by Bo.

"Dad…." A faint voice called out behind a stone wall. It was so faint that Bo and Dale had to strain to hear.

"Luke is that you? Answer me! It's Bo, Dale is here too. Luke!"

"Bo…I'm here…" The same voice called out.

Dale rushed towards the voice quickly as Bo followed. He pulled out the hammer he borrowed from Owen just for the occasion and started hammering the wall.

After five hits, the wall started denting but showed no sign of crumbling. Bo took out his axe and used the handle to hit the wall.

Cracks start appearing and after a few more hits, the wall fell and revealed Luke, his head on his knees surrounded by his arms, shaking and sobbing unseen tears.

"Luke! Are you okay?" Bo cried out, running towards him with Dale behind him.

"B-Bo, is t-that y-you?" Luke asked with his head still down.

Dale walked over and hugged his son. Luke looked up, his body still shaking and hugged his dad back. "I'm glad you're okay. There are going to be harsh consequences for you when we get back home but for now I'm just glad you're safe."

xxx

"C'mon Luke, it'd be fun. Imagine there could be lots of undiscovered treasure there."

"No way, I'm not going with you. Get Bo or Owen; I am never going back into _that_ horrible place."

"Horrible? It can't be that bad. I mean, it's only a mine. The worst are probably moles, pitfalls and water geysers."

"I don't care! I am never_ ever_ going back in there."

"So you went in there before?"

"Yeah, when I was 18 I decided I wanted to go exploring in there. That was the worst decision of my life."

"Oh c'mon Luke, it can't be as bad as you described it."

Luke's face turned all serious and he shook his head. "You don't want to experience what I experience, Angela. You really don't."

**A/N: Sorry if that doesn't really match the word claustrophobic, I didn't know what to write for it. My first attempt was the word cake and that ended up badly. **


	4. Dream

**A/N: Inspired by **_**Just A Dream **_**by **_**Carrie Underwood**_**. Enjoy reading!**

D is for Dream

"_No, this can't be true. It has to be just a dream."_

Mark and I were finally married and we couldn't be better off. I moved to live with him on his ranch and even helped him with his farm work. Each day was filled with laughter and smiles. We felt blissfully happy.

We married in spring, spring 12 to be exact. Mark was very insistent about the day, saying it would be three seasons before my birthday. I didn't care for the date; all that mattered to me was that I would finally be able to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. Father wasn't happy about my marriage but as soon as he saw how happy Mark made me, he couldn't help but give in.

xxx

It happened the day of my birthday, the day of winter 12. I awoke to see Mark standing in the kitchen attempting to cook. Smiling, I walked up to him and whispered a good morning. He turned around and gave me kiss on the cheek, making me blush.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina," Mark greeted as he balanced two plates of fried tofu dumplings, my favourite food, on one hand and used the other to usher me to the table in the middle of our home.

"Thank you, Mark," I replied happily. "You don't have to make all this, you know. I'm happy just to be with you."

We ate our breakfast in silence, the same as always. It wasn't that we had nothing to talk about it; it's just that both of us are naturally shy and quiet or so Mark says. I really couldn't imagine him as quiet, not after all the activities we had engaged in.

"Hey Sabrina, can you take care of the animals for me? I have to go to Volcano Island for a while," Mark stated as he picked up the plates.

I nodded and proceeded to wash the dishes. I had a hunch what he was doing. Every year for my birthday he would give me a pink diamond and I knew for a fact that they are really hard to come by. I told him countless times that he didn't have to go through such lengths to get me a birthday present but he always insisted.

Mark left and I started on his farm chores. First feeding his pets in the stable and brushing his horse, Flare. Next were the chickens then the cows and sheep. By the time I finished it was already noon and I saw no sign of Mark so I headed back to the house.

I perched the book on the table and proceeded to read while waiting for Mark to return. I placed my arms near the bottom of my book and laid my chin on top, making it more comfortable. I read through the introduction and far into chapter eight when my vision started blurring and my eyes starting closing. Eventually I fell into a deep slumber.

xxx

A rapid, harsh sound of someone knocking on wood woke me up. I stood up quickly; almost knocking over the chair I was sitting on and scurried to the door. While blinking sleep from my eyes, I pulled the door open to see Chelsea. She looked up at me, her face streaked with tears, biting her lip.

"Hello Chelsea, is something the matter?" I questioned as I started to get worried. Ever since I knew Chelsea, I had never seen her so upset that she would be crying.

"S-Sabrina, you have to come with me now," Chelsea stated, reaching for my hand.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked as she dragged me down to the dock.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go!" Chelsea stated once more, more urgent than before.

"Kirk, take us to Mineral Town, please," Chelsea said as we boarded the small boat. Kirk didn't even ask why and started driving. She turned to me and took my hands in hers. "Sabrina, there's something you should know…"

I looked at her, confused as a feeling of dread grew within me. "What happened, Chelsea?"

"It's Mark." Two words, two words that sparked feelings I never knew existed. Panic spread through my body, my heart pounding rapidly.

"W-what happened to h-him?" I struggled to get the words out.

Chelsea closed her eyes and took in a breath of air before opening them. "Slater found Mark passed out on the 150th floor of the mine. There were pieces of shattered rock beneath him and a lot of blood. He took Mark back to the surface. Regis happened to be there and the two of them took Mark to the clinic in Mineral Town."

"F-Father knew about it!?!?"

"He was outside the mine on Volcano Island."

Chelsea hugged me and offered me comforting words. To me at that moment they were nothing more than just words with no meaning. They passed through my ears, leaving no mark. She let go of me and went to sit on the bench on the side of the boat as I continued to stand, staring out into sea.

My hands and ears turned numb from the cold while my legs prickled at the touch of the wind. Maybe it would've been smarter to have changed from my usual dress into something more suitable and warmer but those thoughts left my mind quickly only to be replaced by images of Mark's corpse.

xxx

We stepped off the boat as Kirk docked on the beach. I started walking forwards, teetering slightly. Chelsea looked at me with concern and held onto my shoulder, keeping me steady. The two of us walked through the streets of Mineral Town, passing the villagers. Some of them gave us strange looks. Chelsea wanted to talk to them about why we were there but I didn't care and continued walking. Cutting her explanation, she would run after me.

We arrived at the clinic just when snow had started falling. I reached for the doorknob, my hand shaking. I proceeded to turn it but it refused to. I closed my eyes as tears started flowing, my hand still on the doorknob.

"C'mon Sabrina, I'm sure Mark will be fine. Let's go visit him. I'm sure he'd want to see you," Chelsea said with a sad smile on her face. She placed her hand on top of mine and turned the knob, opening the door.

A nurse greeted us as we entered. My eyes automatically scanned for Mark but all that could be seen were the counter and the entrance to what I would assume to be the doctor's room.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ummm hello, I'm Chelsea and this is Sabrina." The nurse introduced herself in return but I didn't pay any attention. I had to find Mark.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elli. Is there something we can help you with? Your friend looks awfully worried."

"We're from the Sunshine Islands."

Elli gasped and my attention turned back to her. I looked at her, confused.

"You're looking for Mark, aren't you?" she questioned.

"W-where is he? I-is he okay?" the questions tumbled from my mouth, spilling into the air.

"He's this way," she answered, walking into a room next to the doctor's office. "I'll tell the doctor that you're here. You're Mark's wife, aren't you?"

I nodded barely as I quickly followed her. There in a bed laid Mark with a bandage wrapped around his head and multiple tubes connected to him. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. So unmoving and pale, unlike how he usually was. I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

"Mark…" I whispered. My voice was tinged with sadness and worry. I walked toward his bed and grasped his hand in mine. His was warmer compared to mine.

Briefly I heard Chelsea and Elli talking but their words escaped me as I noticed the echoing of footsteps.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulders and I turned to see a dark haired man, meeting his eyes void of emotion and serious face. "H-hello," I managed to squeeze out.

He nodded in reply then looked at the chart in his hand. "You must be Sabrina, Mark's wife, I presume?" he questioned, looking at me.

I briefly nodded, turning my gaze back to the still body of my husband. I bit my lip as I felt tears form in the back of my eyes. "H-how is h-he?"

"He isn't in a very good condition," the doctor stated, consulting the chart. "He suffered about a five feet fall resulting in many bruises. There are multiple lacerations on his body from the landing."

I bit my lip as tears started falling, running down my face. "H-how is he now?"

"We sutured all the lacerations and have applied gel to the bruises. It's up to him if he wakes up or not. I'm sorry but that's all we can do for him." He turned to look at me and offered me a small smile before exiting the room, leaving me alone with Mark.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed, my hand still holding his. All was quiet in the room except for the beeping of the machines and my sniffling. "I hope you're okay Mark."

I sat there for who knows how long just holding his hand and staring at his face when the beeping of the machines accelerated. The line showing his heart rate dropped incredible low and straight as if he was flat-lining.

Elli and the doctor ran in. "Sabrina, go wait outside, please," Elli stated, gently pushing me out the door.

"Chelsea, I'm scared. What if Mark dies?" I questioned as more tears leaked from my amethyst eyes.

Chelsea gave me another hug. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Chelsea said in a calm voice, trying to reassure me but to no avail.

"Clear! Turn the voltage up to 200. Clear!"

Beeeeeeeep........

Elli and the doctor walked out with solemn looks on their faces. Instantly I knew. Mark was gone. I ran into the room and grabbed his hand, holding it to my face.

I placed my head onto his unmoving chest and sobbed. The man I love has left me, on my birthday. "Mark..."

"Sabrina."

I looked around but no one was in the room besides me and well, Mark's dead body. _"I must be imagining things"_ I thought to myself.

"Sabrina."

There, I heard it again. I glanced around once more but like before there was no one in sight. I glanced down and instead of Mark's corpse, I saw him, my husband. He smiled at me and shivers ran up my whole body.

"M-Mark, is t-that really y-you?" I asked, my voice shaking. He was _dead, _he shouldn't be sitting here smiling and talking to me.

"Of course it's me. Who else did you expect?" he replied.

"B-but that's not possible. Y-you're dead. You're supposed to be dead." I was starting to get scared. This wasn't right. I saw the machines earlier and his heart wasn't beating so why is he sitting here right now talking to me?

I glanced over to the heart monitor and it showed a line, a straight line indicating that he was dead. This was getting very confusing, complicated and downright scary.

He placed his hands on my shoulder and looked at me. "Sabrina, please wake up." He started shaking my shoulders.

I blinked and saw that I was back in our house, my head on top of my book. I turned around and saw Mark behind me, looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Sabrina, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I managed to say. I was so confused. Was all that just a dream? Or was it real and this a dream?

"You scared me. I came back home to see you lying on the table, murmuring and crying."

"Is this a dream?" I asked myself earning another concerned look from Mark.

"What are you talking about, Sabrina?" Mark questioned his hands on my shoulder.

"I-I had a dream that you died from an accident while in the mine," I told him, shuddering at the memory.

He leaned back, looking at me before speaking in a soothing voice. "It's okay Sabrina, don't worry. It's going to take more than that to get rid of me."

I smiled briefly. "It's not funny Mark! I was so scared. I thought you were gone forever."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry. Next time how about you come with me? Then you can make sure that nothing happens."

"I'd like that."

He shrugged his shoulder and dropped his rucksack next to him. Reaching inside, he dug around and pulled out a gem. "Happy birthday Sabrina, I love you." He placed a pink diamond into my palm and kissed my forehead.

That was the scariest and yet memorable birthday I ever had. Even odder then the one I had when I was six and Father decided the party theme was black.

I'm so glad that dreams are just dreams and are not real.

**A/N: This was my first time writing in first person and I apologize if it was badly written. I think I should just stay with third person xD If Sabrina or Mark was OOC, tell me and I will try to improve. Thanks for reading :D **


	5. Email

**A/N: I have been trying to write some Pierre/Chelsea for a long long time so here it is. Enjoy!**

E is for Email

"_Chelsea, it's good to hear that you're doing well. As for me, I'm very busy trying to impress the Gourmets with the food from the Sunshine Islands. Even with all of the ingredients I have gathered, it is going to be difficult. I was hoping-"_

_Delete. Delete. Delete._

The young Gourmet sighed and glanced at the computer. Who knew replying to an email was this difficult? He was just glad Mirabelle had gotten a computer to help with the accounts or else he would have no way to communicate with Chelsea during his trip to the City.

He clicked on the message again and read through it once more while trying to think of a reply.

"_Hello Pierre, you've only been gone for a few days and I'm already missing you. I was so happy when Vaughn taught me how to use Mirabelle's computer. He wasn't willing to help me but after a few words from Mirabelle and Julia he had no choice but to help. You should've been there; it was really funny to watch. So how are you and how is your cooking going? Did you manage to wow the Gourmets with your awesome skills and the amazing crops of the Sunshine Islands? I can't wait till you get back and remember to bring me back a souvenir."_

A soft blush dusted Pierre's cheeks as he read and reread the email, a small blooming on his lips. Clicking back to the other window, he started typing his reply. Oddly, now the words seem to come easily to him and his fingers skimmed across the keyboard.

"_It's such a surprise to hear from you Chelsea! I never expected you to email me. I'm really glad you know how to use a computer now. My cooking is going well and the one chef I've had taste the salad dishes using only ingredients from the Sunshine Islands turned out really well. He said that he's never tasted anything so organic before. I am not sure if that statement was a good thing or a bad thing but I'll take it as a compliment. No worries, Chels. I'll be sure to bring you some delicious meals back."_

Pierre scanned it over and reread it, making corrections here and there. Nervously he clicked send before he started having second thoughts. The _message sent _flashed across the screen and he let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Pierre turned to look in the direction of his kitchen and stared at it for a while. Pots and pans were scattered among the countertop, chopped up bits of vegetables and herbs laid skewered along with a half eaten dish of mushroom rice.

He got up from his chair in front of his computer and walked over to clean up when he heard a ping from his computer. Excitedly, he sat down and clicked around to bring up the email just received from Chelsea.

"_Pierre! I was just thinking of you before I checked my email and there sitting in the inbox was a message from you! I'm sure that chef's comment was intended to be a good thing, it has to be. I love eating the foods you cook, they always taste delicious. I can't wait until you come back. I'm sure you'll have tons of stories to share too. I'll be waiting for you. _

Pierre looked back over the message a second time then a third, each time chuckling to himself at her enthusiasm. Smiling to himself, he got up from his seat and thoroughly searched the refrigerator. He just had to impress the Gourmet. Cheerfully, he mixed and scrambled and baked resulting in a chocolate cake that had smooth sides all around. He placed it carefully on the counter top to cool and returned to messaging Chelsea.

xxx

"This cake is delicious; I've never tasted anything with so much flavour is a long time. You have extraordinary cooking skills, Pierre. I am pleased."

Pierre just smiled and accepted the compliment; he didn't feel the need to tell him that it was thanks to Chelsea that he was able to bake that cake. He didn't want to tell her a story of disappointment.

"_Guess what, Chelsea? The Gourmet loved the chocolate cake and it pleased him. I will be returning home on Tuesday, I can't wait to see you and don't worry I have plenty of leftover food for you. You won't have to go to the Diner or Cafe for a while."_

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt, I tried to end it as smooth as possible and that kind of failed. Comments/Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Forever

**A/N: I couldn't think of anything else for F, sorry if this is bad. I hope you enjoy reading it anyways. **

F is for Forever

"_I thought we would be together forever and yet she had to leave me all alone"_

Forever is just a word, nothing but a myth. To me it doesn't exist, not after she left me. I know I should be glad that we have had five years together but that's not enough for me. She promised me that she would be with me forever and now she has left me, alone.

"Daddy, why isn't Mommy home? Where is she? When is she coming home? I miss her, I want to see her."

I pick up our three year old daughter and held her tight as I hide my face from her. I don't want her to see me cry tears of sadness and tears of pain. Outside, thunder rumbles and lightning flashes, reminding me of that horrid day in which she told me.

"_I don't think I've much time left. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you or Mia but I can't control this. Promise me you won't cry when I'm gone, especially not in front of Mia. If I see the two of you sad, it will break my heart. Where ever I'm going after I leave you two, I will be sure to watch over the two of you forever. No matter what I will always be with you forever. I love you."_

I looked at Mia in my arms as she wrapped her small arms around me as if I was her lifeline now that her mother was gone. Blinking fast to rid the tears, I gently kissed her forehead before laying her down on her own bed. "Mommy's gone to be with the Harvest Goddess. It will be a long time before we get to see her again but Mommy is watching us carefully," I stated as gently as possible. "She loves you very much, Mia, don't ever forget that."

I watched as she eventually fell into a deep sleep with her hand holding my sleeve. I un-bent her fingers, placed her arm by her side and kissed her good night. She squirmed causing her hair to move before lying still once more. As Mia got older the more she looked like _her. _It has been less than a season since her death and it pained me to even look at Mia. I wanted to hold her, to hear her laugh and just to have her near me _so _badly it physically hurt.

What is forever? Did such a powerful word even have a concrete meaning? If I could I would've left this place to go somewhere else. A place that didn't have such memories but I couldn't do that to Mia, she wouldn't want to leave. As much as this place saddens me, it also has some of my best memories, memories of my time with _her. _

I now know there is no such thing as forever in life, maybe even in death. Forever to each person is different and for me it simply does not exist.

I look out the window to see gray clouds covering the sky attacking the air with thunder and lightning. At the same time I can't help but wonder if this is how it's supposed to be. I look at Mia once more and kiss her again, on the cheek. "I love you."

A warm breath passes my ear, a touch on my shoulder then it disappears. There's no one in the house besides Mia and myself. "_If that was you then thank you. I can't do this without you but if you are watching then I am willing to try."_

**A/N: Think whatever you want, I'm not putting a name as to who's POV that is or who the wife/mother is either. Just to let you know, I was aiming for a bachelor people hardly write about but I couldn't figure out their personality quite yet so I'll save that for another letter. I wrote the whole thing in one night while listening to sad love songs. I love sad things :D I hope you enjoy reading and review please.**

**Oh and Adaelie, if you're reading this, I have a question. When are you going to update? D: Is it going to be this easy to beat you? (Okay I'm joking, your writing is incredible, but still!)**

**Thanks for reading my not-that-good Oneshots. **


	7. Garden

G is for Garden

_A sea of endless green, swaying in the winds._

The young farmer stood and gazed over her plot of land. Stalks of cocoa fruit and bushes of strawberries covered half the field while the other half was occupied by turnips, potatoes, cabbage and lettuce.

A sense of accomplishment ran through her and she couldn't help but smile happily. "This is when I feel glad that I decided to move here."

"I'm pleased that you moved here too," an all too familiar voice said from behind her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your farm seems to be flourishing," he whispered close to her ear.

She shivered as a result and tipped her head back so it rested on his shoulder. She looked at his face and smiled. "Good morning Gill."

"Good morning Molly," he replied before bending down to kiss her. They broke apart, both their faces flushed. He smirked as he watched her fidget with her fingers as quiet filled the air. Molly looked up at him to see Gill looking back at her and she steered her gaze elsewhere.

"Am I that unpleasant to look at?" Gill teased as he placed one hand underneath her chin and lifted her head.

"N-no, of course not. That's not it at all," she answered blushing. "I was just thinking about h-having a...garden. That's it, I was thinking about having a garden!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "That was the worse lie I've ever heard." Molly pouted and turned away from him, walking toward her coop.

Gill smiled knowingly and watched her retreating figure. A garden, eh?

xxx

"Do you think that would be something she would like for her birthday?"

"Didn't you think she was lying when she said that, though?"

"Yes I did, but the idea of having a garden must mean _something _to her since that was the first thing that she blurted out."

"If I were you, I'd talk to her first since starting and maintaining a garden won't be easy."

"Yeah, thanks. Wait, how'd you know it wouldn't be easy?"

A hand waved in the air, shrugging off the question. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

xxx

"Welcome home, Gill!" The blonde turned to see his wife waving at him energetically as she saddled up her horse.

He waved back and just looked at her, pondering about if he should ask her about the garden or not. _There's no harm in asking her about it but she might think I'm weird. Oh, I might as well just ask._

Gill snapped out of his thoughtful state and jumped back a little. His wife was before him on Ceci, her chestnut mare, looking down at him. "M-Molly, what are you doing?"

She giggled and cocked her head to one side. "You look really cute when you're surprised," Molly said softly. His ocean blue eyes looked into hers and he blushed. "I'm going to Renee's farm for a while, okay?"

He nodded his head and watched her as she trotted off, her light brown hair flowing behind her. _I didn't get to ask her..._ He sighed and looked around. One plot was full of her crops with some grass for her animals to graze. There was also the river plot which was empty except for a few weeds. Molly had purchased it a few seasons before they had married but apparently she hadn't the time to start using it yet. That could work to his advantage.

xxx

"Hey Gill; Chase and Maya invited us over to their house for dinner today. Can you come?"

"I can't today Molly. Can you tell Chase and Maya that I'm sorry?"

"Oh, okay then," Molly replied, a tinge of disappointment apparent in her voice.

Gill instantly felt bad and wanted to tell her he changed his mind but if he did then he wouldn't have enough time. "Have fun Molly," he said before kissing her softly on her forehead.

She smiled lightly at him before walking out the door. "Don't work too late!"

_You have no idea about what I'm doing and I rather it be that way. _"I won't; have fun!"

xxx

Gill groaned as he lifted the hoe and brought it down swiftly, tilling the soil for the umpteenth time. If he knew farm work was this hard he would've offered help to Molly a long time ago. He had been working for two hours and he only had managed to till three rows. Sweat formed along his forehead, his legs were tired from standing and his arms were sore.

xxx

The sky was dim now that the sun had set and the moon was out. After four hours of torture, Gill had finally managed to till the entire field and sow pinkcat, hyacinth, tulip and lavender seeds. He even watered them before he decided to stop for the day. Gill was sure Molly was home by now; after all it was twenty-two o'clock.

The door creaked when he pushed it open. He froze, afraid of waking Molly. Usually by this time she would be asleep and he didn't want to wake her for unnecessary reasons. Walking inside, he spotted his wife bent over the table. He rushed over and gently shook her shoulders.

"Mmf, uhh..." Molly groaned before opening her eyes. "Gill, is that you?" She yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes with her hands.

Gill nodded and examined her. She was still wearing her yellow casual work outfit with the pink ribbon tied into her hair. "Why aren't you sleeping in the bed?" he asked her with a frown.

Molly yawned again and gave him a drowsy smile. "I was waiting for you to come home," she explained.

"Well why don't you go to bed first? I'll be there after I brush my teeth," Gill said before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

She stood up from the chair and stared down the hallway. Yawning, she climbed into bed and laid on her side, looking at the bathroom door. Her head faced the hallway and she closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

At the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor, her eyes snapped open to see the blonde walking toward the bed. He climbed in next to her and she turned to look at him. Gill glanced at her with stern eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I-I can't sleep without you besides me," Molly admitted softly. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's sleep now, okay? You have to get up early to take care of the farm," he reminded before placing a light kiss on her forehead. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Night, Gill."

xxx

Gill sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and placed the watering can on the ground. Each day after Molly would leave to visit friends, he would go take care of the plants. It was hard at times since Molly would want to take him with her to visit. It was odd but it seemed like now her friends invited her and him to dinner more often. Last time it was Chase and Maya, last week it was Owen and Kathy and yesterday night it was Luna and Bo.

After watering the flowers, he would leave to visit his father, Mayor Hamilton, to help with the paperwork. When he got back home, he would be mentally and physically tired out. All he wanted to do was spend time with his wife and rest.

xxx

"Do you think the flowers would bloom by her birthday?"

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Anissa, she would know."

"Do you think I could just go up to her and ask without her asking me questions?"

A shrug answered him.

Gill rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

xxx

"Okay it says they each should take three to five days. That means they should bloom before her birthday," Gill mumbled to himself as he consulted the manual Anissa had given him.

"Oh man, what am I going to do for her birthday besides this?"

xxx

Gill woke up earlier than usual and made sure Molly was still sleeping before creeping out of bed. He changed out of his sleep wear and headed outside to check on the garden. In a matter of minutes, Molly would be awake and if the garden wasn't ready then he would have nothing to give her for her birthday.

The warm spring air blew past Gill's face and strands of his blonde hair swayed against it. The river plot was a ways from their house but nevertheless Gill arrived with plenty of time to spare. Pinkcat, hyacinth, tulip and lavender flowers greeted him. The sight made him smile as he took out the watering can and watered the plants.

_Hopefully Molly likes it..._

xxx

"Good morning Gill," Molly said groggily as she wandered into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and all sense of sleepiness disappeared when she saw him standing in front of the stove, apron on and spatula in hand. She couldn't help herself and giggled.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked before turning off the heat. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "Good morning," he said breathily against her ear. Her skin tingled and she turned her head away from him, blushing.

Gill pulled away and walked back to the stove chuckling. Molly followed him and tried peering over his shoulder but Gill would always sidestep over to block her view. "No peaking Molly. Just be patient, I'm almost finish cooking it anyway."

Reluctantly she sat down at the table. She placed her arms atop the table and her chin on top of them as she watched him. She could see him swiftly moving _something_ from the frying pan to a plate and another _something _was added to the plate from the oven.

He turned around and grinned at her as he walked toward the table. Gill placed the plates down and stared at her. "Happy birthday Molly," he said with a smile.

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled shyly. "Thanks Gill," she replied and eyed the plates hungrily. Gill smirked and placed the plates down in front of her.

"Have a good breakfast," he stated happily as he watched her dig in. He took a piece of the cheese omelette and bit in, the cheese melting and blending with the omelette in his mouth.

Molly beamed at him and munched on the croquette. "Wow Gill, this tastes amazing! How come you never made me food before?"

"I've never had a reason to before," he replied as he kept eating.

xxx

"Let me do the dishes and you go take care of the farm," Gill offered, taking the plate from her hand. She gave him a plate and kissed him lightly on his cheek, blushing, before heading outside. A smile played on his own lips as he washed the dishes.

When he finished, he walked outside and watched Molly brush her livestock. She ran a brush through each of their coats and talked to them before petting them on the head. When she finished and spotted Gill, she smiled and sauntered over.

"Are you done here?" Gill asked, taking her hand.

Molly nodded and looked at him quizzically. A light blush had started forming on her cheeks and the corners of her lips curled up into a smile. She found it undeniably cute how he was being open with his affection towards her.

His eyes sparkled and he began to pull her towards the field where he had planted the flowers. "Close your eyes, Molly. I have a surprise for you."

She did as told and let him lead. When they got to their destination, he told her to open her eyes and when she did...

"Oh Goddess, Gill! Did you do all this?"

He barely had time to nod before she tackled him with a bear hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked around the plot of land and felt relief to see that the flowers _were _in bloom, that he _wasn't _imaging things last time he checked.

When they broke away, Molly tackled his lips and gave him a kiss, causing both their faces to turn as red as a tomato.

"You know you're going to have to help me take care of this garden, right? I can't take care of the animals, my crops and these lovely flowers; I'll run out of stamina."

Gill groaned in a joking manner and Molly laughed at him before hugging him again.

"Thanks for giving me a garden as my birthday present. I never would've guessed, but you do know I was joking about that, right?"

**A/N: Sorry if some parts were confusing or if the details didn't make sense, I just finished this today but I had most of it typed it a long time ago . I did read this over to check grammer and stuff but I might've missed some things.**

**Happy Leafing~**


End file.
